


Why We Ever

by descendbeyond



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Background Relationships, Fix-It, Fluff, Kassandra is Deimos (Assassin's Creed), M/M, Making Up, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/descendbeyond/pseuds/descendbeyond
Summary: Alexios never thought he'd see Thaletas again, the quick flame they had never really died- the misthios struggled to move on from the Spartan polemarch. Who, Alexios thought, almost definitely had moved on from him. It was by chance that he found himself in Mykonos doing some menial tasks, when the Spartan launched an attack on the Athenians who had set a naval blockade.It's just extra drachmae, he thought.
Relationships: Alexios/Thaletas (Assassin's Creed), Kassandra/Kyra (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Why We Ever

Alexios never thought he'd see Thaletas again, the quick flame they had never really died- the misthios struggled to move on from the Spartan polemarch. Who, Alexios thought, almost definitely had moved on from him. It was by chance that he found himself in Mykonos doing some menial tasks, when the Spartan launched an attack on the Athenians who had set a naval blockade.

It's just extra drachmae, he thought.

A lot had changed on the island, Alexios noticed. Its inhabitants seemed more alive- it was louder and there more people on the streets. Did it seem brighter? It seemed that way. Alexios sighed as he climbed the steps up to the Leader House.  
"You're awfully quiet, brother."  
Ah, right. Alexios forgot Kassandra was coming along.  
"It's been a while since I was last here. That's all." He replied, glancing back briefly at his younger sister, who acknowledged his statement with a nod. As he stepped forward to the house, a Spartan soldier stopped him, and before he could speak Alexios interrupted- "I'm here to help out with the blockade. I'm a friend of Kyra's."  
"Kyra's up at the fort with General Thaletas." The soldier replied, and Alexios's heart dropped. He nodded silently and thanked the guard before starting the walk up to the fort.  
"Kyra?" Kassandra asked, walking at her brother's side.  
"She's the one I told you about, the one who led the rebels? He answered, scratching his neck.  
"Right. And Thaletas?"  
Alexios was silent and Kassandra gave him a side-eye to that he was blushing slightly.  
"He's the Spartan general around here." He bashfully replied, trying not to let anything slip.  
"And to you? Who is he?" The younger sibling asked, as Alexios looked at her, startled. "Don't be dumb. I can tell he means something to you."  
"He's no one. Not anymore." He said somberly, and Kassandra nodded, and they walked in silence.

The fort was bustling when they arrived, men sparring almost everywhere, if not sharpening swords or simply chatting. Alexios knocked on the door of the planning room and waited, before being let in by a Spartan guard. The siblings entered the cold room to see Kyra lent against a wall and Thaletas lent over the table in the centre.  
"Alexios! Thank Gods you're here." Kyra exclaimed, smiling warmly and standing up straight. Alexios smiled and nodded at her, as Kassandra entered and stood next to him. "Who's this?"  
"Dei- Kassandra," The taller woman introduced herself, stumbling over her own name. "My pleasure."  
"No, the pleasure's all mine." The two women looked at each other warmly for a moment, while Alexios tried to ignore Thaletas's occasional glance. "Ah, sorry, the situation. Right." She coughed abruptly as she composed herself. "The Athenians are trying to push back in once again and they have numbers."  
"Right," Thaletas continued. "Alexios, we need you and the Adreastia to thin the crowd, so when we are ready, we can force them back."  
"Okay." The mercenary replied, uncharacteristically quiet.  
Both Thaletas and Kyra were quiet for a second- before sharing a glance briefly.  
"Kassandra, I have a plan for what everyone else can do on the island while the ships are pushing the Athenians back, do you have the time?" Kyra asks, with a serious face, but everyone gets the implication.  
"Of course." She smirks and Alexios rolls his eyes as he goes to leave. As he gets through the door, Thaletas taps on his shoulder.  
"We need to talk- meet me in the ruins?" He asks, almost pleadingly.  
Alexios hesitates- why bother if it's going to end in more heartache? Against every instinct in his body, he murmurs an 'alright,' before briskly walking away.

Thaletas always enjoyed watching the naval battles from shore. While he'd love to be out there, he trusts both Alexios and his ship's crews enough to warrant staying at shore to prepare the land troops. While the troops ready themselves- he stares out to sea, watching The Adreastia's crew effortlessly sink another boat.  
"Impressive, isn't she?" Kassandra announces herself- only slightly startling Thaletas. "I still think I should be the captain but I'll give Alexios the benefit of the doubt.  
"She is impressive..." Thaletas trailed off, and Kassandra huffed slightly.  
"What did you do to Alexios?" She asks, almost angrily.  
"I... Excuse me?" He replied, caught off guard.  
"I said, what did you do to him? I've seen him hurt- physically and emotionally, mind you- and whatever you've done to him is even worse."  
"We were in love."  
Oh.  
"When he was here, he was so adoring, and kind, and loving- and I dismissed him as soon as we had to part ways." Thaletas admitted, shame apparent.  
"You fucking donkey." She spat. "It'd be in your best interest if you made up to him."  
"Are you threatening a Spartan general?" He retorted, in shock.  
"Your station means nothing to me- you all fall the same.”  
Thaletas huffed. “Disregarding that- I was planning to apologise tonight anyway.”  
“Good.” Was all Kassandra said before storming away, leaving the general in a slight state of shock.

It’s late when Thaletas reached the ruins- the sun was going down and he can see The Adreastia at dock- where is Alexios? He paced back and forth for a while, before deciding that it’s probably about time to leave.  
Coincidentally, that’s when Alexios decides to turn up.   
The men stared at each other for a good minute or so, before Alexios walked past him and leant against the wall where they once kissed as the sun rose.  
"How have you been?" The general asks. Alexios looked at him, before looking back out to sea.  
"Good." is all he says in reply.  
"How's-" Thaletas started, before Alexios cut him off. "Is this just a cruel joke, Thaletas?"   
"What? No!"  
"Then what are you trying to do here? You made it clear that you don't want to be with me on the beach." Alexios stated, raising his voice involuntarily.  
"I do! I do want to be with you!"  
"I don't believe you!" The misthios shouted. An uncomfortable silence settled over the ruins- only to be broken slightly by Thaletas's footsteps as he moved closer to cup Alexios' face with one hand.  
"I would give anything to let me be with you once again." He whispered, pressing his forehead against Alexios's.   
"Okay." Alexios shakily whispered back. "Okay."  
The uncomfortable silence was replaced with a content one, as, wordlessly, Alexios pressed lips against Thaletas's neck, just below his jawline. The smaller man hummed as he moved up to his jaw, then to his cheek.  
"I'm sorry." Thaletas kept repeating- and Alexios whispered back "It's okay," each time.  
The sun dipped below the horizon finally and it was only then they moved- Thaletas wordlessly taking Alexios back to his house.

When morning rose, Thaletas and Alexios were still in bed, neither of them having slept. Alexios laid back in bed with his arms behind his head, while Thaletas propped himself on his elbow.  
Both were smiling at each other. Neither needed to say anything- if there was any mistrust from either party it had been forgotten long ago.  
"You know I caught your sister and Kyra making out?" The general smirked as Alexios raised an eyebrow.   
"Of course, it's my sister." Both men chuckled. Alexios looked into Thaletas's eyes and sighed. "Do you think you can leave Mykonos?"  
"Maybe, why?"  
"Come home with me. To Sparta." Alexios proposed, taking his lover's hand. Thaletas smiled, and kissed Alexios.  
"Of course I will."


End file.
